


I'm Telling You, I'm Haunted

by Givemegore



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cas loves Dean, Case, Funny, M/M, One Shot, Short, haunted, kiss, sam and dean - Freeform, weir
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-17
Updated: 2018-04-17
Packaged: 2019-04-24 02:52:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14346465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Givemegore/pseuds/Givemegore
Summary: Sam and Dean are hunting ghosts what if they were haunted? How would they know? Let's say it's not THAT hard.





	I'm Telling You, I'm Haunted

**Author's Note:**

> This one is VERY short but I enjoyed it very much. If you guys want a longer version let me know and I will work on it.

am and Dean had been dealing with local hauntings for weeks on end now. Dean plopped down at the long table that had books sprawled across it from end to end. It was so tiring to do jobs back to back without even a day in between. Sam sat beside him, “Man all these cases, seems like something is TRYING to tire us out,” he said with a scoff. Dean sighed,

“I know. I’m telling you dude, I’m haunted or something!” he crossed his arms and let his head roll back. Sam let out a small laugh, “What?” Dean said, not even looking up. Sam shook his head,

“Nothing, I just think that’s a funny idea,” he said with a smile. “Ya know, we always take care of everyone else’s ghost mysteries, what would we even do if it happened to us?” Dean shrugged,

“Honestly, we would keep working cases, not thinking it was us causing the problem.” He said like it was no big deal.” Sam nodded,

“Yeah and the only way we would know something was wrong if Cas confessed his love for you!” he said with a laugh.

“Hey dude, not cool. Cas doesn’t like me like that, that’s just weird,” Dean said defiantly. Suddenly, Cas decided to drop by. “Cas… hey. What a coincidence for you to be here… right now at this minute,” Dean said with an awkward smile. Sam tilted his head. Why did Cas come? Oh no… did he hear them talking shit? Cas looked straight at Dean then walked up to him and kissed him deeply.

“Dean Winchester, I’m in love with you,” Cas said sincerely. Dean looked at Sam. Sam raised his eyebrows and inhaled deeply.

“Oh God,” the brothers said at the same time the jumped up and ran out of the room, looking for what the Hell was haunting them.


End file.
